Glee Vacation
by team.damon.salvatore
Summary: Mr. Schue decides that the glee club has worked hard and deserves a break. He splits the club into different groups and they will be doing a lot of activities together. Suck at summaries, please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's my first fanfic so be nice! I hope you like it is not that great yet and really short. Enjoy!**

Rachel Berry walked out of the house with a wide grin on her face. Not only was it a new day, a clean start in everything, but it was also her two-week anniversary with her boyfriend Finn Hudson. Everything about Finn screamed adorable, and she rushed to the curb to wait for him.

Just as she was walking to the curb she saw a stray dog wandering around. She decided to go check if it had a collar so she could help it. When she went up to him, he started barking at her and chasing her until she was running in circles.

Right as it was chasing her Finn pulled up to the curb and hopped out of the car

"Whoa Rach do you need some help?"

"No Finn, I am just running in circles being chased by a vicious dog and I would love to keep doing it until the dog gets bored." Rachel said annoyed.

"I was just being polite." Finn mumbled as he grabbed the dog and gently shoved it away from Rachel.

The dog saw a squirrel and ran away. Rachel, very grateful, pulled Finn into a giant hug and kissed him in thanks.

Finn pulled off and said, "Puck said he texted the whole glee club that we should be at school early because Mr. Schue has something to tell us."

"I didn't get a text."

"You probably didn't hear it while you were being attacked by that rabid dog. Check your phone again." Finn said

Rachel checked her phone and saw this:

Puck- Hey losers get ur asses over to school early

"Oh yeah I got it," Rachel said.

Rachel lived about ten minutes away from school though it was never long enough for their conversations.

"Finn, what do you think Noah wants?"

"I don't know, I just hope its good news, I'm tired of all the bad news."

"Bad news?" Rachel asked.

"Well with Kurt's dad recovering, it seems like my mom is always taking care of him." Finn answered.

"Oh, I see"

They pulled up to school to see Tina, Artie, and Puck already there waiting for the rest of the glee club to arrive. As Finn started to open the door Rachel said, "Wait, Finn, there's not many other people here, so there is no point in getting out of the car yet." She slowly rubbed her hand up and down Finn's thigh as she climbed over the cup holders on to Finn's lap, brushing her fingers through Finn's hair gently yet strongly kissing him. His hand slowly gravitated to her butt massaging it with his giant fingers. After a few minutes of kissing, Rachel leaned a little back, falling on the horn. This alerted the other glee clubbers of their intimate moment and revealing Rachel's underwear to everyone.

"Oh my God! They just saw my whole butt! All of my underwear too! This is so embarrassing! Puck is never going to let me live this down."

"Don't worry Rach, I'll make sure no one makes fun of you. Let's go before they get even more suspicious."

They climbed out of the car to meet all the glee club minus Brittany who was probably late, again.

"Finn, man, score!" Puck yelled, "And Rachel, who knew such an annoying girl could have such a hot ass! Damn!"

"Puck shut up or I will make you!"

"Like you could, ha."

A fight would have probably broken out except for the fact that Mr. Schuster walked out with Brittany. "Sorry to keep you waiting, I was helping Brittany out with some Spanish," said Mr. Schue.

Everyone hurried to the auditorium for Mr. Schue's big new. They were told to fill up the front rows and Rachel rushed her and Finn to the center.

"Guys, I know how hard you've been working so I would like to reward you. I have booked us a cabin for 3 weeks at Camp Hardings!"

The glee club squealed with joy. They get away from everything, skipping school, and hanging out with their best friends.

Mr. Schue continued, "There are enough rooms for everyone to be paired with a group of three. I have had Ms. Pillsbury choose room assignments for everyone, taking in to consideration, who you are friends with. In the first room is Mercedes, Tina, and Artie. The next group is Kurt, Mike, Santana, and Brittany, who will be getting a four-person room. The last group is Puck, Finn, and Rachel. We will leave in one week; I need a note tomorrow saying you can go from your parents."

"Finnnnnnn!" Rachel squeaked, "I'm so excited we are together!" Turning to Puck she said, "Oh, and Noah I will not put up with any of your nonsense this trip."

"Berry, what makes you think I give a damn about what you say?"

"Noah! Language!"

"Not a chance." Puck said

Rachel sighed and turned, she knew she was going to have the best time ever.

**Pleaseeeeee review and tell me if you like it/hate it. Give me ideas. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry for the late update I was sick and out for a week. But its here now! Thanks to everyone who reviewed it really motivated me. For xXLove2ReadXx, sorry about misspelling Rachel, it looked funny but I left it at the time, but don't worry it's changed now. Also to anyone who noticed Quinn wasn't there don't worry! She's in this chapter, it will all work out in the end. :) And I wrote this all before Sam was in glee. enjoy!**

The rest of the day carried on like a normal day, learning, getting slushied, and throwing kids in the dumpster. When the end of the day came and it was time for a glee meeting, it seemed like most of them needed it.

Mike and Tina arrived first, coming from a free period. Finn waited for Rachel at her locker, and they walked in together. Puck, in his bad ass-y way was late. Artie, Kurt, and Mercedes came in just Mr. Schue was getting there. Santana and Brittany were getting a little talk from Sue. Mike was missing; he had a doctors appointment. And still, 20 minutes into it, there was no sight of Quinn.

Mr. Schue began, "Hey everyone, I hope you are all as excited as I am for this trip. I just got a call from Quinn, and she and her mom left for Aspen Saturday night. She is coming back late the night before the trip and might not be able to ride the bus with us up there. She will definitely be by the second day, and if she gets home early enough than she will ride the bus with us."

Everyone looked around, in the excitement of everything; no one had noticed that Quinn was not there.

"Mr. Schue, with all due respect, it seems that you have left Quinn out of the bunk plans," Rachel announced to the group.

"Don't worry Rachel, she had called me the day before and said she wasn't going to be here for the next two weeks. But now, she has been added in, and we will split the bunk of 4 in to a group of 3 and a group of 2. Santana and Mike will be in a room, and Kurt, Brittany, and Quinn will be in a room."

When glee was over, everyone filed out into the parking lot. Before anyone could get anywhere, Puck gathered everyone into a huddle.

"Hey guys, the night before we leave, party at my place, my parents won't be home and everyone can sleep there." Puck said, looking very excited

"Noah, will the girls and the boys be in separate rooms?" Rachel asked concerned.

"What is this, second grade? Hell, no!" Puck said

Everyone went home with thoughts of packing. Finn drove Rachel home, both too excited to do anything majorly productive.

"Finn, will you stay and keep me company while I pack?"

"Of course, I will," Finn said, a little to excited for anything that they were going to be doing then.

When they got to Rachel's house, her dads were already home. Rachel informed them about the trip and that she would be sleeping over at a friend's house the day before, and they didn't ask any questions.

"Wow Rach, your dads didn't question you at all!" Finn said surprised.

"They trust me, incase you haven't noticed already, I basically do everything I am supposed to; they have no reason not to trust me."

Finn watched as Rachel packed basically everything she owned into three big bags and one little tote, he assumed for Puck's house.

It took two hours but Rachel was finally done, she had packed a wide varity of skirts, her curling iron, soap, shampoo, make-up, lotion, and basically everything else she needed to survive.

"Um, Rach, didn't you pack a little too much? I mean, I'm pretty sure a family in Africa could survive with that for a year."

"Finn, I am high matinence. Stars cannot live like poor Africans!"

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Again I know it's short, but I'm still a little sick and just trying to get up as much as I can. Review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys… omg I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. My internet is having issues so I haven't been able to go on in foreverrrr. But, I finally went over to a friend's house and published it. To make up for it I'll try to make this longer than normal, though the other chapters have been really short, so that's not that hard, again I apologize. Also, this happens before any of the season two drama. I'm debating whether or not to add in Sam. What do you guys think? Also I'm going to try to switch up the perspectives in this. Tell me if you like it. Well… enjoy!**

**FINN**

I drove home, and thought about the other night, when I told my mom about the glee trip. She had wondered how much it would cost. When I told her that the glee club had saved up enough money and it would be free, she was ecstatic.

In a way, my mom reminds him of that mom-lady in Mama Mia (which Rachel made me watch with her), the one who sings Money Money Money. I wonder if my mom has already seen it. If she hasn't then I need to borrow it from Rachel because it is kinda funny how they are alike.

They are both pinching pennies, and the money they do have, it goes to us kids. Maybe one day Mom will marry Kurt's dad. I know that's not why she likes him, and I don't want her marrying anyone for the money, but I have to admit, it's a nice perk. They are so in love, though I don't want to admit it, they are. I wonder what it will be like having Kurt as a brother. Yeah, I like him and everything, don't get me wrong, he's a great guy, but you know, it will be kinda creepy not being able to just throw jeans and a t-shirt on without being criticized.

When I got home Mom already had dinner on the table. She had made her homemade pasta salad, with mashed potatoes and celery, yum.

"Mom, what do you think about Rachel?" I said, whoa where did that come from?

"She is a very lovely girl, why?"

"I'm just wondering, and you would say that about anyone, what do you really think about her?"

"Well, I think she's well rounded, no doubt talented, very nice, and she has a great taste in men."

"Mom," I blushed. I wonder what my mom would think about Rachel and me sharing a room.

"Finn," Mom said after we finished dinner, "I am going to stop by Burt's house to bring them leftovers, do you want to come with me?"

"Nah, I'm going to start packing for Camp Hardings."

"Okay I will be back soon."

**KURT**

I spent all day packing for camp, deciding which outfits would be appropriate for camp. I narrowed it down to three suitcases, and 2 bags.

*BRRRRINGGGG BRRRRINGGGG* I looked down at my phone and saw Mercedes was calling.

"Hello, Kurt speaking."

"Hey Kurt, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Dairy Splash for some frozen yogurt."

"Sorry, I would love to, but I promised myself I wouldn't do anything until I finished packing."

"Awww, don't worry its all good, I understand."

"Thanks, have you packed anything so far?"

"Yeah actually I'm almost done, I just need to pack the last minute things, but, obviously, those can't be packed until the last minute!"

"Wow, um, yupp."

"Kurt, don't go be goin' back-sassing me."

"No 'mam!" I said sarcastically, and there was a two-second pause, and then we could no longer hold back our laughs.

**PUCK**

I was going to be having a party in here in two days. I needed to get beer, though who would drink it?

Probably not Artie, Tina, Mike, Kurt, or Mercedes. Finn, Brittany, and Quinn were maybes, though who knows how much Quinn trusts me these days, if she was even coming, I would text her later.

Santana was a definite, and I would get as much alcohol into her as possible. Rachel on the other hand was a definite no… unless… I could slip some into her drink, nothing bad, but just enough to keep her wanting more. If I could get her drunk enough, maybe the others would follow. My friend from Juvie, could get me as much as I needed.

I also needed a bunch of blankets and some pillows, my parents were already out of town, and there is no way in hell I am wasting my money on that, so I will just throw everything I have into the family room, and they can make do.

I also needed some food, but I'll grab some tomorrow.

**TINA**

I was going to meet Mike and Artie at the food court at the mall. They made everything so complex. They were both friends. They separately formed friendships with me. Then, we kind of became the three musketeers. The problem is, they have both made it perfectly clear that they like me. Not that I'm not flattered, because I am, its just if I choose one, it will be awkward for the other. This is tough.

**SANTANA**

I had to sit through double math class; at least I had Puck next to me. Ugh, he was so hot, not that I'd ever admit that to him, I don't only sleep with him for the sex, I really like him. He's like boyfriend material, god, I sound so lame saying that, it might have been the first time I've said that actually. We were passing notes

**Hey**

**-Santana**

_Hey wats up?_

**Why did we come here? We could have gone back to ur place and hooked up, but instead we choose to sit through math**

_Why didn't you just say so? Anything is better than math, especially sex ;)_

**Ur fault for not asking**

_Ummm, how did this get to be my fault_

**I guess the steroids finally got to ur brain**

_For the last time… im not taking steroids!_

**Then explain why ur so strong**

_Its something called working out, you should try it some time_

Ugh, sometimes he could be such a dick. I got up to throw away our note, stomping on his foot on the way.

"OWWW" he tried to say quietly, but what can I say, I'm strong.

"Mr. Puckerman, are we bothering you?" Mr. Mendeelv asked

"No, I'm good,"

"Yes, you are quite good, maybe good enough to see me after class."

"Yes Mr. Mendeelv," Puck muttered

**PUCK**

I had to see Mr. Mendeelv after class. When I walked up to him, he did not look too happy.

"Noah, I understand learning is not at the top of your priority list, but this is to much! Every single day, interruption after interruption, I'm tired of it! That was the final straw, two weeks detention!"

Normally I wouldn't care about a silly little detention, but if I got three more detentions, I got suspended, and that means I can't go on the glee trip.

"Please, anything other than detentions!"

"Name one reason!"

"If I get anymore detentions, I get suspended for two days, meaning I miss the glee trip which is three weeks, that means three weeks of no me!"

"Fine, there is one thing I can do, but you are not allowed to tell anyone, this is against school rules."  
"Okay, what is it?"

"I see you and Santana seem to be little trouble makers, for the next two days, you will have to do what ever she says in school, and if she tells me that you didn't follow any of her directions, than you will get the detentions, deal?"

I thought it over, Santana and I are friends, she wouldn't make me do anything. "Deal"

After Mr. Mendeelv explained everything to Santana, she suggested we go outside to talk, since we both had a free period.

"So Puck, what do you think your first act as my slave should be?"

"Wait, what?"  
"Oh, so you want me to choose?"  
"No, you're not actually going through with this, right."  
"A chance to get Puck, to do what ever I want, you bet I am."

"What."  
"You know what, its getting chilly out here, carry me to our next class, science."

"There is no way in hell I'm doing that, and I don't have science next."  
"Now you do, I got your schedule rearranged so that the next few days we have the same schedule. Now carry me or I will get Mr. Mendeelv here, and make sure you don't go on the trip to Camp Hardings."

"Fine."

I picked her up honeymoon style and carried her to our next class. Our school was pretty big, and the science lab was all the way on the other side of the school. Not that she was fat or anything, but carrying her was a lot of work.

When we got there, Ms. Graham, our science teacher, seemed to already know about our deal. She told Santana that she could do whatever was necessary, and then winked. Maybe Santana would have me grab Ms. Graham's ass. She was only about 24, and let me just say she was smokin'.

But no, I just had to sit there and act like nothing was wrong. Class went on forever, though half way through Santana went up to Ms. Graham and whispered to her something. She nodded and then we left. Again Santana made me carry her, back to the other side of the school, to Ms. Pillsbury's office. In the beginning of the hallway, Santana made me stop, she said that my next task was to go up to Ms. Pillsbury and start telling her about my new cat "Jimmie" then I was supposed to flirt with her and grab her ass and then just tell her I have to be getting back to class.

"Santana, I did everything else you wanted, please don't make me do this. She will tell Mr. Schue, and I won't be able to go on the vacation."

"You'll figure something out, go do it now, or I will make sure you don't go."

I walked into Ms. Pillsbury's office and she was on the phone.

"No, Carl, your cuter. No you! No you!"

Then She saw me, "Oh, I'm sorry I have to go, I'll call you back."

Great, now she has a boyfriend to beat me up.

"Hello Mr. Puckerman, is Puck ok to call you?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"So what can I help you with Puck?"

God, she made my name sound so awkward. I can't do this. She's like… like… Jesus… in female form. You can't just go around and grope some person that's really holy. Not that I believe in Jesus, it just kinda fit.

"Ummm, yes, I was wondering if you had any experience with pets?"

"Yes, a little, why?"  
"I just got a new cat, Jimmie, and I was wondering what food brand you would recommend."

"Well, there are many food brands out there."

"Like the expression, 'Many fish in the sea,' maybe the fish is standing right in front of you…"

I moved a little closer, oh god, I really hate Santana for this.

"Well, if you mean that the dog food you have is fine, then I guess so…"

"You can interrupt it like that… I guess…" I left it very vague. Then I slowly leaned in and grabbed her ass. Not in a "Oh, I just stole your money" way, but more of a "Oh, you need a massage," way.

"Thanks for the help, I know _just_ what to do now."

I turned to leave, Ms. Pillsbury's mouth wide open, but she ran in front of me and closed the door. "Mr. Puckerman, what you did right there was out of line, and inappropriate. There was no need for that, I am here to help you with whatever problems you have, but in no way am I your toy, or something you use for amusement. That deserves a giant punishment, you are not off the hook, Noah."

"What punishment are we talking?"

"I don't know yet, but maybe Mr. Schuster will!"

"Please, no don't, I will do anything!" Great, look what Santana got me into now.

"You should have thought of that before you did…. what you did."

"Please! Anything!" God, I could not believe I was begging.

"Fine, I want you to…

**Long enough? I feel like I've been typing forever… maybe that's just me. Sorry if the perspectives got a little confusing, I tried to get everyone in because I felt there was too much of some characters and not enough of others. Next time, it will probably only be one characters perspective… or do u guys want third person perspective. Please Review! If you do think of these questions I asked (I know a lot but I'm trying to get the story all set up before I start the actual vacation part):**

**Sam or no Sam**

**What perspective 1****st**** or 3****rd**

**And obviously did you like it? Any suggestions?**

**Pleaseeee review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for the slow update again! My internet is still out so I'm at my grandparents house. Anyways not much else, happy holidays… enjoy!**

Previously:

**Puck**

_I turned to leave, Ms. Pillsbury's mouth wide open, but she ran in front of me and closed the door. "Mr. Puckerman, what you did right there was out of line, and inappropriate. There was no need for that, I am here to help you with whatever problems you have, but in no way am I your toy, or something you use for amusement. That deserves a giant punishment, you are not off the hook, Noah."_

"_What punishment are we talking?"_

"_I don't know yet, but maybe Mr. Schuster will!"_

"_Please, no don't, I will do anything!" Great, look what Santana got me into now._

"_You should have thought of that before you did…. what you did."_

"_Please! Anything!" God, I could not believe I was begging._

"_Fine, I want you to…"_

"Go outside and tell Santana that you are done with her childish games, I have notified Mr. Mendeelv and told him that your punishment is over."

I stared at her with my mouth wide open, how did she know? "Thhhankss, Iiii guess I'll see you latttterrr…" I stuttered in shock. I walked slowly out the door and sauntered out to Santana. She giggled her annoying little laugh because she knew I would be mad.

I shocked her by saying, "Santana, I'll see you later tonight at my party."

"Woah, ex-sc-cussssse me! You will not leave until I say you are done."

"No, this time, I leave when I say I'm done." And I walked away before she could question my manliness and found out that Ms. Pillsbury told me to.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

When everyone arrived that night to Puck' house he took them all down to his basement and let them put their stuff there. He then took them upstairs and they all sat in a circle.

They all agreed on playing Never Have I Ever. They decided to change the rules a little bit. What they would do is one person would say something starting with "Never have I ever" and then they would say something they have done. They would then take a chip (Puck used his Dad's old poker chips) along with anyone else who has done that. Then, they would all put their initials on the chips and throw them into a bowl. They would then be divided into equal piles and whoever's chip they had, they could get that person to do one thing for them.

**To Be Continued…**

**Sorry to cut it off there, but I have to go and I wanted to update, but I will try to update later today with the rest.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Soryyyyyyy I haven't updated in forever! Maybe I'll update twice this week? Just finishing midterms/finals! Does anyone else hate them as much as I do? Hopefully this chapter is pretty juicy! Enjoy!**

The group was about to start their game of Never Have I Ever when Puck interrupted and said, "Oh, I forgot about drinks, who wants what? I have beer, bourbon, vodka…"

"I'll have beer," Santana said to no one's surprise.

No one else responded and Puck was very upset. "Come on guys, I let you sleep in my house and buy a lot of drinks for you and no one will drink any!"

The first one to respond was Rachel, "I'll just have water,"

"Come on, at least have a coke, at least that has a little caffeine."

"Fine, Noah, I will have a coke."

"Same," Tina, Artie, Mike, Mercedes, and Kurt all said at the same time.

"I think I will just have a beer, too," Brittany said.

"Finn?"

"Fine, get me a beer, too, but only one."

He had known Puck for too long, and knew he would do something suspicious.

"Sounds good!"

Puck went into the kitchen and grabbed 5 beers (two for himself) and poured 6 glasses of coke, and filled them three-fourths of the way. He then grabbed his strongest alcohol and poured it in to all the cups.

"Okay, lets start," Puck said, "who wants to go first?"  
"I will," Brittany, announced, "never have I ever… kissed someone."

Puck smirked, but he had an idea, "How about when we grab a chip, we also take a drink. No one can go to the bathroom until 2:00 AM and if you have to, I have a surprise/idea."

So Puck, Rachel, Tina, Mike, and Finn all took a big sip of what they were drinking, and grabbed a chip. The next one to go was Rachel, "Never have I ever done something stupid while drunk,"

Everyone gasped at her. Santana, Puck, Brittany, and Finn all took a chip and drank and to everyone's surprise so did Kurt.

"Okay, Rach, you have to explain this one!"

"Finn, there is no rule saying I have to."

"Pretty please?"

"Fine, it was last year and my cousin Zach took me out with him because I was staying at his house while my dads were on vacation. We went out to dinner at Zazio's and he said he wanted to stop by his friend, Chelsea's house. I agreed and about after 25 minutes of being there, a guy named Doug offered me a drink. He asked me if I wanted beer or lemonade. I said I wanted lemonade and he came right back with it. After about an hour, I felt weird and asked him what was in the lemonade. He said that there was Mike's Hard Lemonade mixed with bourbon. I had no idea there was alcohol in there, but at that point I didn't care. In the middle of the party I just randomly started stripping. I got my shirt off, and I was in a bra and pants when my cousin found me and stopped me. Who knew what I would have done without him. He took me back to his house, and the next day I had a major hangover."

Everyone was in shock, who knew Rachel got drunk. Many thoughts ran through all of the guys' heads, wishing they were there to witness Rachel Berry strip.

"Well are you all going to sit there with your mouths wide open or are we going to play?" Rachel asked, determined to take the limelight off of her.

"Never have I ever hooked up with someone outside." Puck said

No one drank or took chips. "Come on guys, really?"  
"Ewwww, really Puck outside, I think everyone here has a little more class." Mercedes said.

They game continued like this for an hour, until Puck decided it was time to put all the chips in the middle and divide them. By now, everyone except Artie, who decided to not drink anything so he wouldn't have to deal with going to the bathroom too many times in Puck's house, was drunk.

The chips were divided like this:

Finn: Brittany, Puck, Mercedes, Finn, Puck

Tina: Puck, Mike, Kurt, Mike, Santana

Rachel: Puck, Mike, Brittany, Finn, Artie

Brittany: Brittany, Brittany, Brittany, Brittany

Puck: Rachel, Tina, Kurt, Rachel, Santana

Kurt: Mercedes, Tina, Finn, Rachel

Mercedes: Kurt, Tina, Mike, Artie, Puck

Artie: Santana, Artie, Santana, Puck

Santana: Kurt, Artie, Artie, Mercedes

Mike: Mercedes, Tina, Puck

**The favors or whatever you want to call them will be up next chapter, I know its short, but I'm writing this late, and I'll put it on tomorrow, sorry I'll try to fix my updating habits!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Not too bad… right? I swear I will get over my updating issues soon. Maybe if you guys all review that will motivate me. Oh, and last chapter in Lima, they will finally start their vacation (or maybe second to last, the next chapter is them leaving and on the airplane)! Enjoy!**

"Thattts not fair! I don't want to not have any favors, it's sooooo unfair I pulled only myself!" Brittany complained

"Well, that's how the game works, sorry." Puck replied.

Brittany looked like she was going to cry. She slouched down on the couch and put her head in her hands. Puck didn't want the party to be ruined so he had a quick idea.

"Hey, how about I get you a free drink instead?"

"You'd really do that for me?"

"Of course!"

Puck could not believe she fell for it, but he went to the kitchen and grabbed another drink. He handed it to her and she immediately cheered up.

"I will be the first to use my favor," Rachel said, " I want Finn to kiss me for at least two minutes. "

"Really Rachel, not everyone wants to see you and juicehead over here swap spit. But, it's different if you can get someone to make out with me."

"Oh, don't worry Puck, I can take care of that need," Santana said seducingly, yet extremely drunk.

She dove onto Puck and passionately kissed him rubbing his arm, slowly lowering herself down ontop of him, taking off his pants as fast as she could.

Rachel and Finn glanced at each other and nodded, they went over to them and Finn pulled Santana off Puck and set her down all the way across the room.

"Look, I don't mean to rain on anyones parade," Mercedes said, giving Rachel a death stare that Rachel knew meant she couldn't start singing, "but, maybe we should get to bed, I mean it's pretty late, everyone's wasted, and we have to get up early to meet Mr. Schue at school so we can get to the airport on time.

"Airport, airpuerto, aeropuetro, my my my, vrmmmmm vrmmmm," Rachel started as everyone was stairing at her.

"Example A," Merceded felt as if she had proved her point.

Everyone agreed and decided to save the favors for later in the vacation. They prepared the basement setting up their sleeping bags. Artie called the couch, claiming if he wasn't elevated enough, his pores tightened up to much and his vocal cords strained themselves and he would hold them all hostage until he was better. Not wanting to mess with him, they all agreed.

When everyone was set up, the lights were turned off, and Matt had turned on the TV incase anyone didn't want to sleep, they noticed that Puck and Santana had completely disappeared.

"You guys," Artie called from upstairs, where he was sleeping because he couldn't get down the stairs, I can't find them anywhere!"

"Are you sure, check again!" Rachel screamed.

"Rachel, two people are pretty hard to miss, they aren't on this floor, but I cant promise that they aren't on the second floor."

"I'll be up to check in a sec, thanks!"

"What are we going to do, what are we going to do, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Rachel screamed, "Mr. Schuster is going to file a law against eating your friends!"

"Um, Rach, are you okay, maybe you should go to sleep. The rest of us can find them.

"No, no, no, nah, nah, weeeee," she said as she screamed, running upstairs. She ran to the second floor and ran into a room that looked like Puck's room. There were pictures of girls barely wearing anything all over the room, a simple off-white on the walls, and a nice black bed. There was something moving in the bed.

"Puckkkk, I think you have giant bed bugs in your bed!"

Suddenly those "giant bed bugs" jumped out of the covers, and Puck said, "What!"

And all of a sudden Finn came running in after Rachel, and he noticed something that Rachel, in her haze hadn't. There were Puck and Santana, both completely naked.

"Woah, man, ever heard of privacy? I was just about to get some."

Finn looked very uncomfortable, "As noted," he said faster than he thought humanly possible, "come Rach, lets go!" He grabbed her and yanked her out of the room.

"Waiiiittt, I just want to play!"

He finally got her in bed, and the rest of them went to bed also.

The next morning, Rachel got up at her usual time, 6:00, she made coffee and eggs, and then got everyone up at 6:30.

"Wakey, wakey, rise and shine, a new day is dawning, so open your eyes!"

It took 10 minutes to get everyone moving. Rachel said she was going to go upstairs to set the table. A minute later, everyone heard a shrill, high pitched scream. Finn imideatly jumped up and ran up stairs.

He found Rachel, lying their on the ground….

**Cliffey! Heheehehe. Anyways sorry if the end seems rushed, I had to go to practice, but really wanted to get it up! Review for me please?**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE Not a chapter!

Hey guys I realize I haven't updated in a while, but I promise I will continue the story… I think what I will do is write a few chapters and maybe put one up every week. I don't know! If anyone has tips on what I should do for my update-it is than let me know! Thanks guys! Sorrrrrrrryyyyy! xoxo :)


End file.
